story of a citizen
by sovietbiscut
Summary: My third story, please send any ideas review or pm, all categories of ideas are allowed.
1. Chapter 1 free will?

Half-life 2.

By soviet biscut

Chapter 1: Free will?

Ever since the 7 hour war with an alien race we named The Combine took over Earth and spread a massive wave of oppression and dystopia over the remaining survivors of the war. The execution of more than millions of those of us who lived as police, soldiers and other jobs of that category. Some resisted this oppression and made small resistance groups known as "movements." The never truly took the fight to The Combine. All they did was passed notes and recruited more people to pass more notes in that big loop. Over the course of the oppression just became worse and worse as the combine lowered rations to us and made more rules just for the heck of it. I can rarely leave my home without seeing a friend of mine or a neighbor being beaten. By the end of the day I myself sometimes came back with an injury of some sort. I usually go to sleep regretting not helping the resistance but then again, they don't do much in the first place.

_**OK this chapter was really a prologe but what ever.**_


	2. Chapter 2 relocation

Chapter 2: Relocation.

I woke up to the sound of banging on the door, I hurry and get dressed and open the door. When I opened a door there was a combine standing there with a card "Here is your relocation card. You are being moved to city 64. Pack your things and report to the relocation center. Or you will be 'reeducated' to the rules." A civil protection said. The civil protection and The Combine's version of police and enforcers. "Alright." I replied. He closes the door and I grab everything they would allow me to take. Such as clothing, clothing, and clothing. Or in other words the suit I have on now and one other pair. When was packed and ready to go I heard another knock on the door. I rush to the door and reply

"Hello?

"Hey, Leroy, I saw the civil protection guy, what happened."

It was My friend, Joey.

"I'm being relocated again."

"Again? This is like you 13th time this year."

"Yea, I know. I'll Miss ya." I said and we said our goodbyes and I headed off to were ever I was going. When I got to the train station it was mostly abandoned, it took me a while to realize that it was just me and the relocation officer in a room.

"Come with me, now." He demanded. I followed him until we got to the train in the back of the building (if you could call it that), then a civil protection officer lead me to my seat and threw me into it "customer satisfaction guaranteed." I said to myself. I did my best to stay awake as it seems the driver didn't like me sleeping. The way there was completely silent, mostly because it was ONLY me and the driver wasn't the most of an exciting vacation, fun huh? Every now and then I heard clunk of wood to metal tracks but that didn't do much other than give me a head ache and wake me up better than coffee. After who knows how long I finally heard a loud creaking sound. We are on a bridge, I thought. If this was before the 7 hour war it would have scared the crap me. But when you hear that noise every time you get relocated it really is just an annoyance. On our arrival I got to hear the city's administrator saying what a happy time I would have and all that crap that no one buys! I was later told his name was Nathen House, but like I cared. I began walking off the train and into the train station. Here and there I was meet by some men and women who lost something, somewhere in the dystopia of happiness and joy on Earth. I pass my ticket to a teller before I leave and he checks it and looks up and says "Well? Get out of my face." I head to the door and I head my stomach growl. I haven't eaten in days. Luckily as soon as I walk out the door we all heard someone on the intercom tell us that it's time for rations and that we could get them in the old factory building that's just south of the square. I didn't know where south was but as it seems everyone else did and away I went. When we arrived it was funny how fast the turned every one away. Me and one other person somehow got rations so I should be grateful except that the rations I got were cardboard boxes with a delicacy of air and oblivion. When I got out of the camera and C.P. view I threw it on the ground and almost enraged by the fact that they would be cruel enough to say they gave out food and then gave us other things.


End file.
